In order to increase efficiency and reduce undesirable emissions during operation of internal combustion engines, hybrid vehicles have been developed in an attempt to recover energy previously lost during operation of the vehicle. Such systems typically operate by storing energy previously lost during operation or deceleration of the vehicle. For example, such systems may include braking systems that harness the kinetic energy lost as the speed of the vehicle is reduced. For example, braking may be accomplished at least in part using generators or flywheels to reduced the speed of the vehicle. Energy previously lost during deceleration, primarily in the form of heat, may be stored in batteries, capacitors, and/or flywheels. Once stored, the energy may be used to provide electric power to one or more electric motors to assist with propelling the vehicle, for example, during acceleration.
Although such systems are effective in improving efficiency and reducing undesirable emissions during operation of a vehicle, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for controlling the manner in which the energy associated with a hybrid vehicle is stored and consumed such that overall efficiency of the hybrid vehicle is improved and/or the amount of undesirable emissions is further reduced. The systems and methods described herein may improve the efficiency and/or reduce undesirable emissions associated with operation a hybrid vehicle.